The invention relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly to receptacle assemblies that include a light pipe structure for indicating use of an electrical component.
Pluggable electrical components, such as transceiver modules, may be used for making bi-directional connections to communication devices such as modems, network interfaces, and other electronic modules or electrical systems such as computer systems and the like. The Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) standard, which supports both fiber optic and copper based transceivers, includes specifications for transceivers that are reduced in size to achieve a higher port density. Typically, an SFP module is inserted into a complementary guideframe of a receptacle assembly that is mounted on a circuit board. The SFP module couples with an electrical connector within the guideframe for transmitting information. However, the ongoing trend toward higher performance systems that operate at higher signal speeds and higher port density has resulted in increased concerns for thermal management. Generally, the electronics commonly used to increase signal speeds also generate more heat. In at least some receptacle assemblies, a heat sink is used to absorb and dissipate heat from the SFP module.
In one known receptacle assembly, the receptacle assembly includes a guideframe for receiving a pluggable electrical component, a heat sink, and a bracket that is configured to hold the heat sink against the guideframe and/or the electrical component when the component is inserted into the receptacle assembly. The receptacle assembly is coupled to a circuit board of a host system and also includes a light pipe structure that is configured to convey light signals generated on the circuit board to a front end of the receptacle assembly. The light signals indicate the quality of transmission between the electrical component and the host system. In the known receptacle assembly, the light pipe structure is directly coupled to the bracket and/or heat sink. When the electrical component is inserted into the receptacle assembly, the component engages the heat sink causing the heat sink to move from its resting or home position. However, because the light pipe structure is directly coupled to the bracket, moving the heat sink causes the light pipe structure to move as well. As such, transmission of the light signals along the light pipe structure may be affected. Furthermore, if a heat sink is not used with the known receptacle assembly, the bracket is still utilized in order to hold the light pipe structure even though the bracket is not needed to hold the heat sink.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a receptacle assembly that includes a light pipe structure that will remain substantially in the light pipe structure's home position when an electrical component is inserted into the receptacle assembly. Furthermore, there is a need in the industry for receptacle assemblies that may be formed with fewer parts and use fewer manufacturing steps.